


Snowballs in Winter

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Swan Mills fam winter fluff





	

Regina idly tapped her fingernails on the corner of her desk. Henry should’ve been home from school by now. The snow was powder fresh when Regina stepped off the porch a minute later; she could always meet Henry and Emma on their walk from school.    
  
    “This means  _ war _ , you know, kid!” Regina heard Emma’s call and followed the shriek.   
  
    “I  _ know _ you didn’t just declare war on our son.” Regina saw Henry ducked behind a tree, face red with cold and giggling, and Emma furiously packing snow between her fists.   
  
    “Oh he started it, believe me. Does that mean you’re allying with my enemy,  _ Mayor Mills _ ?” Emma’s eyebrow smarted like a dare and Regina huffed a cloudy breath.    
  
_ She wouldn’t… _ __  
__  
   “Duck, mom!” Henry charged at Regina, snowflakes in his eyelashes.   
  
    “Don’t you  __ dare , Emma Swan!” Regina let a laugh escape, already running for cover; Emma’s war cry was a warning that she absolutely dared.   
  
    A while later, when Henry had switched teams back and forth and soaked his gloves straight through, hot cocoa soothed all the ails of war and winter. Emma’s smile across the diner table told Regina that Emma fancied herself the winner, and Regina’s smile back promised a rematch every snowfall. 


End file.
